


Keep it together

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/M, Implied Past Hunk/Lance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda a plot twist?, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: After Pidge's 21st birthday hits, they decide to finally pay a classic party game.(Underage tag is just to be safe, they were around 17-18)~~~~~~“Alright. We all know the rules, right?” Pidge announced, taking on the role of game-night leader.Everyone nodded, including Allura, who was squealing as the bubbles in the champagne popped from her glass.“I must say, I am so so excited to taste this alcoholic beverage for the first time!” Allura spoke like a child who was happy to get fruit punch, instead of a full grown adult waiting to taste their first sip of Earth alcohol.“And I'm excited for you, Princess.” Lance settled an arm over Allura's shoulder. Keith groaned.“Okay, okay. So one person says something they've never done, and if you have done it you have to take a shot. You lose if you throw up.” Pidge explained, despite everybody's confirmation that they knew how to play.~~~~~~~





	Keep it together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/orcacove/status/1061788976527347712 (that ao3 refuses to hyperlink)
> 
> This was just a quick warm up, so sorry it's short and kinda weird!

They all gathered around the makeshift circle of pillows and blankets in the middle of Lance and Allura's Garrison apartment.

The couple had moved everything out of the living room in preparation for tonight- the couch was in the bedroom, TV stand and TV had been shoved into the middle of the kitchen, and the bookcase and every single book, even the book on Ancient Altean methods of medicine Allura insisted on keeping, and Lance's signed copy of “Gone Girl” had been moved over to the guest room. 

Shiro sat first, and Keith immediately followed after, sitting as close as possible to the Captain of the Atlas. Pidge gave an evil smirk before sitting next to Keith, then Allura sat next to Pidge, Lance next to Allura, and Hunk next to Lance and Shiro, completing the small circle. Lance put the cheap bottle of champagne in the center and handled out the six shot glasses, one assigned to each paladin, each having the logo of the Galaxy Garrison printed onto the glass. Lance carefully poured them each a glass. 

“Alright. We all know the rules, right?” Pidge announced, taking on the role of game-night leader. 

Everyone nodded, including Allura, who was squealing as the bubbles in the champagne popped from her glass.  
“I must say, I am so so excited to taste this alcoholic beverage for the first time!” Allura spoke like a child who was happy to get fruit punch, instead of a full grown adult waiting to taste their first sip of Earth alcohol.  
“And I'm excited for you, Princess.” Lance settled an arm over Allura's shoulder. Keith groaned. 

“Okay, okay. So, one person says something they've never done, and if you have done it you have to take a shot. You lose if you throw up.” Pidge explained, despite everybody's confirmation that they knew how to play.  
“Hey, that's not fair!” Lance pouted.  
“Just because you're a lightweight doesn't mean it's not fair.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest.  
Pidge sighed. “Fine, fine. You get out after ten drinks. Whoever is the last standing has the most boring life. Let's go.” Pidge let out an evil smirk. They had already decided she would go first, then they would go counterclockwise, which happened to be Allura.  
“Never have I ever...had sex…” Pidge was holding back. They all knew that wasn't the full sentence. That alone wouldn't be a shock if they all took a drink. Lance and Allura had been dating for a long while, and Hunk had his fair amount of relationships since the war ended. “...with a man.” She finished off, to which Keith and Shiro downed their glass without hesitation.  
Lance, however, was a flushed mess as Allura and Hunk drank after a second of thought. A sparkle grew in Allura's irises at the liquid hitting her tongue, but it was overshadowed by Lance's crisis.  
“T-that's not fair!” Lance looked at the green paladin, who was filled with satisfaction at her plan's success.  
“Who was it, loverboy?” Pidge asked with a devious smile.  
With the shade of bright red Lance turned, he must’ve invented a brand-new color.  
“Me.” Hunk spoke up, his empty glass hitting the floor. Lance gave him a look of pure betrayal.  
“Y-you-” Lance pointed an accusing finger at Hunk’s face. “You were supposed to be friend!”  
“That was like, five years ago, right?” Keith decided to butt in.  
“H-how-” Lance looked as if he’d just been sentenced to death by them.  
“The castle walls aren’t thick.” Keith said matter-of-a-factly. Allura just nodded and cleared her throat.  
“Moving on.” The princess said, excited to take her turn. “Never have I ever thrown up in a spaceship!”  
Hunk and Shiro refilled their glasses and took another shot, and Pidge pointed at Lance for him to take his turn. She wanted to speed this up, for some evil plan she was currently thinking out.  
“Never have I ever been arrested.” Lance’s gaze was fixed on Keith, but Shiro took a shot as well.  
“Shiro!” Everybody yelled at the former black paladin in unison.  
“The hell did you do?!?!” Lance seemed most surprised. In fact, this game was just not being kind to Lance in any possible way.  
“Shoplifted.” Shiro was calm about the entire situation, although he had taken a shot for every question so far. “I had just turned eighteen and I just tried to take a packet of gum. Had to be bailed out by Iverson, since the Garrison was my legal guardian then.”

From there, they continued normal for a few more rounds. Hunk stated he’d never eaten food out of a trashcan, to which Keith and only Keith took a shot. Shiro had never sent somebody to the hospital, but Keith and Allura had. Granted, Allura was six at the time and had given her playmate a broken nose, and Keith had sent too many people to the hospital to count. Keith said he’d never been black out drunk, which Lance and Shiro poured themselves a glass. 

Pidge, however, decided to stir the pot again.  
“Never have I ever kissed my best friend.”  
Everybody drank, despite Lance and Allura hesianting at first.  
“Alright, let’s hear these stories!” Pidge sat back like they’d be here all night.  
“Nope!” was the group agreement, to which Pidge groaned of disappointment.  
“Never have I ever been human.” Allura grinned at her victory as everybody but Keith groaned at the cop-out and took another shot of champagne.  
“Wait, shouldn’t Keith drink?” Lance asked after swallowing his share.  
“I’m Galra, dumbass.” Keith crossed his arms to his chest for the seventh time that night.  
“But you’re half human.” Lance pointed out, turning to Allura.  
“I meant full human, I forgot about the hybrid thing.” The Altean princess admitted. 

Next, Lance took a direct jab at Pidge with “never have I ever eaten peanut butter straight of out the jar.” and in turn got Hunk, Keith and Shiro as well. Hunk fired back with “Never have I ever snuck into a party” Successfully getting everyone but Pidge and Allura. 

They then took a break so Hunk could make some popcorn as a snack, taking turns on trying to finish the first bottle of champagne, the current and former black paladin drinking the most. And so, when it came back to Shiro and Keith the excessive alcohol was starting to affect them.  
Shiro was at a complete loss for a question, stumbling over even in the most basic of words.

After looking at Keith, however, and seeing his own ring finger, he smiled.  
“N-never h-ave I ever been t-told no after proposing.” He spit out in the drunken haze. 

“Oh my god.” Pidge looked like she wanted nothing more than to disappear.  
“Are you fucking kidding me.” Lance joined in Pidge’s misery as Allura covered her face with her hands. 

It was even worse when Keith took his turn. “And never have I ever regretted marrying you.” He said in a sappy tone like he was in some movie adaptation of a famous rom-com novel.

“Game night’s over. Next time we aren't inviting the lovebirds.” Pidge announced, picking up the bowl of popcorn and heading for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god THEY WERE MARRIED
> 
> Look, Shiro may be a big man but he can't hold alcohol. You can pry that headcanon out of my cold dead hands. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
